


【祁张】定风波

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】定风波

“等一等。”临别的时候，张岱忽然想起了什么，他叫住祁彪佳，问，“那个时候，你佩剑吗，是怎样的一柄剑，它锋利吗，有多锋利？”  
祁彪佳转过身来看他，有些讶异地笑：“这很重要吗？”他点点头，于是祁彪佳的笑意变得有些无奈，张岱显然看出来了，正色，想要纠正对方的态度：“真的很重要——我曾经梦见过一柄剑，我在孝陵看见太祖的武库，门扇敞开的时候，月光照进去又被林立的矛戟甩出来，割伤我的袍袖，然后我看见那柄剑。它像诗赋里总说的那样，三尺长的一段铁；又不像诗，沉甸甸的，铺满了锈。”  
他停下来了，似乎在回忆，又或者是回想到关键处，必须顿一顿，才不至于溺毙。祁彪佳说：“我想我知道了，你会磨砺它，然后为它写诗。”张岱一愣：“我跟你说过吗？”他摇头：“没有，你接着说罢，后来呢？”  
“后来——你知道我怎样磨砺它吗？殿陛下有一块石头，锈掉的剑始终发出嘶哑的叫喊，简直像要钻进脑子里去。”他说着说着就皱紧了眉头，好像锈剑至今喧嚣，祁彪佳听着这形容忍不住跟着皱眉，也很了然地接话：“用泪，泪和血。”  
张岱叹了口气，说到再后来：“它真的很亮，磨了以后，仿佛光芒就能杀人。像武库里的那些一样……可是为什么森森武库里唯独要挑出这一柄来，这很重要，世培，这一定很重要，剑与剑是不一样的。”  
“可是宗子，诗是这样写的，史也是这样写的吗？我知道你写义烈的先贤，豫让的剑腾跃而起，伍员的剑懂得蛰伏，鉏麑的剑埋在树下可以破开千尺泥土，田横门下士的五百道剑光织成一个岛屿，但你没有见过他们的剑，你只是读到了。”  
“不一样，那不一样，他们是古人。”张岱再次反驳他，“我没有机会问，如果可以，我会问的，所以我要问你。我相信有那样一柄剑，你站在岸边，佩着剑，飓风大作，小舟破开白浪，波涛与剑光彼此相似。飘风不终朝，而那一柄剑是永恒的。我见过它，壬午年我把《金汤十二策》给你，在那时见过它。”  
祁彪佳仔细想了想，才坦陈：“我不记得了，既然你记得，想必是一把好剑。如果你要写它是白浪，它就是。你忘了吗，如今，我也是一个古人。”  
张岱一时沉默，用文字游戏狡辩：“古人和故人是一回事，我思古人，实获我心。”祁彪佳没有拆穿他，只是笑：“那好罢，不过我要走了，你快去写，白浪，或者是鱼肚白，我更喜欢后者，天会亮的，你应该很了解这个的——如果总是黑夜，应当用剑光将它撕开。”  
张岱点点头，说好。但是醒来以后他感到自己被转移了注意力，他想说的好像不是那个，他本来想试一试那柄剑。  
刚拿起笔的时候他没有蘸墨水，用指肚去试枯涩的笔毫，可笔毫是软的，不能破开他的皮肉，不能让他看看自己的血是红还是碧，倘若可以看见，便是预知了结局；看不见的才令人提心吊胆，他的手背上有青筋，难道其中流淌的血真的会化碧吗，像苌弘一样，在暗无天日的地底埋藏多年，出来的时候，变成一块不会说话的玉，只是某种死去却不朽的标志。  
他不愿意，他想要一柄剑，就像祁彪佳说的那样，能够撕开夜幕的剑，所以他才羡慕，他人怀宝剑，可以定风波。  
然而那一天，张岱终于还是在书桌边的木刺上划破了手，他是故意的，并且也是故意将指尖的血按在了纸上。  
是红色的。

*张岱《孝陵磨剑歌》：老臣以泪磨，继之以呕血。顷刻去阴翳，光芒起仓卒。  
*《石匮书》：因约期越江，南面会于大观楼。（高）杰意彪佳文士，不敢轻离润城，订期已骇，届期飓风大作，意彪佳决不能至，而小舟破浪，顷刻到岸，传呼曰：“祁都堂至矣。”  
*他人怀宝剑，我有笔如刀。


End file.
